The Sleepover
by KayaFaith
Summary: this is what happens when 2 anime crazed girls get together and decide to write about our rp charries having a sleepover rated m just to be safe


Kaya and Faith's Sleepover

Faith and Kaya are best friends. As such they decided one day to have a sleepover. It went something like this…

Faith- turns on stereo Yes! The men are gone! I can listen to Evanescence!

Kaya- Yay! pulls out Roy's boxers Look what I brought!

Faith- Those aren't Roy's are they?

Kaya- /looks slyly at Faith/ Maybe

Faith- They have pink bunnies on them!

Kaya- Yeah I know. Isn't it cute?

Faith- Not really…

Kaya- I think it's cute!

Faith- Yeah…Anyway, I brought tequila!

Kaya- Hell yeah! Let's have a contest! See who can down an entire bottle the fastest!

Faith- Okay/hands Kaya bottle /on three 1…2…3…

Kaya + Faith- /start chugging tequila/

Faith- /finishes first/

Kaya- /can't finish entire bottle/

Faith- /drunk/ Squee/song on stereo changes to 'Hot in Here'/ Yay/Dances in underwear! And bra/

Kaya- /does same in Roy's boxers and bra/

Ed + Roy- /walks in with shirts off /Hi!

Ed- /wide eyes /that is so hot…

Roy- /stares at Kaya/ hey! Those are mine/blushes /I mean, Kaya where did you get those?

Faith- /stumbles over to Ed/ heeelllooo my smexy man whore!

Ed- ummm, hi.

Faith- /leans on Ed for support/

Kaya-/ dances over to Roy/ let's get married! And have like 10 kids!

Roy- /shudders/

Faith- /huggles Ed/ hunny bunny poopy love!

Roy- Whoa…Trippy…

Kaya- Yay pink bunnies!

Faith- Yay tequila!

Ed- Faith, it's time to calm down now.

Faith- Nooooo hunny bunny don't be so mean!

Kaya- /starts crying/ my life sucks.

Roy- its okay Kaya/ hugs her/

Kaya- Yay sexy Roy!

Roy- Uh, Thanks.

Kaya- no problem my sexy man servant.

Faith- Sleepy time /falls unto Ed/

Ed + Faith- /topple onto floor/

Ed- Whoa! Faith wake up! Get off of me!

Kaya- Let's do what they're doing/pushes Roy onto floor and jumps on top of him/ Yay!

Roy- Ow…

Ed- /shakes Faith/

Faith-/ mumbles/ No not the feathers!

Ed- What?

Faith- Naked chocolate mud fights!

Ed- Okay then.

Roy- A peek into the mind of Faith…

Kaya- Shut up/kisses him/

Roy- /distracted/

Faith- Teepee!

Ed- Faith, You're scaring me.

Faith- Ed, do you know where the whipped cream is?

Ed- Yes, why?

Faith- Go get it please/smiles and kisses him/

Ed- /dazed /Of course I'll get the whipped cream. /wanders out/

Roy- What about whipped cream?

Kaya- Mmmm, whipped cream. Run Roy! Run and get it! RUN FORREST RUN!

Ed- /comes back with tub of whipped cream/

Roy- /leaves and comes back with spray bottle of whipped cream/

Faith- Yay!

Kaya + Faith- /take whipped cream/

Faith- /tackles Ed/

Kaya- Wait! I wonder which one of the boys can drink the most tequila before passing out!

Faith- /passes boys tequila bottles/ Here you go, smexy men.

Kaya- Don't call my man smexy/leaps on Faith/

Boy- /start drinking tequila and watch/

Faith- /breaks Kaya's bra strap/

Kaya- /rips Faiths bra off/

Roy- This is getting good!

Ed-/ drool/

Faith- /rips at boxers/

Kaya-DO NOT DEFILE THE SMEXY ROY'S BOXERS!

Faith- /tackles Kaya /you broke my favorite bra!

Roy- I swear those aren't mine!

Ed- Whatever you say Mustang.

Kaya-/pulls faiths hair/

Faith- /screeches and pulls kaya's hair/ Let go of my hair!

Kaya- I'll let go if you let go!

Faith- On three 1…3…2…3!

Faith + Kaya- /both let go/

All- /have a whipped cream fight/

Faith- /licks cream off Ed's shoulder/

Ed- /nibbles it off her cheek/

Kaya- /licks Roy's chest/

Roy- Whoa/a little freaked/

Kaya- C'mon /points at Ed and Faith/ they're doing it!

Faith + Ed- /preoccupied/

Kaya- You know you want to Ron!

Roy- Ron? Who the hell is Ron?

Kaya- I don't know, Rolf.

Roy- /is extremely offended/

Faith- She's drunk what do you expect?

Kaya- Lick me, Rhonda!

Faith + Ed- /start making out/

Roy-/ backs away slowly/

Kaya- /runs and jumps on him and licks his arm/ mmmmm you taste smexy.

Faith + Ed-/ still making out/

Roy- squished Kaya! Ed help!

Ed- Gimme a minute here/makes out with Faith more/

Faith- This is my man Roy! You can't have him/pets Ed/ Good boy.

Kaya- yeah? Well this is my smexy tasting Roy /licks his cheek/

Faith- My man tastes smexier than your man! sticks tongue out at Kaya  
Kaya- No he doesn't!  
Faith- Yes he does!  
Kaya- No he doesn't!  
Faith- licks Ed Oh yes he does! AND he kisses better!  
Roy- Ouch…  
Ed- hehehe  
Kaya- You only ever kissed Roy once how do you know Ed's a better kisser than him?

Faith- How would you know that Roy tasted smexier if you've never licked Ed?  
Ed- I don't like where this is going…  
Roy- /grins/ I do.  
Kaya- Maybe we should switch for a minute, just to see.  
Faith- Okay!  
Faith + Kaya- /switch men/  
Kaya- /kisses Ed/  
Faith-/ licks Roy/  
Kaya- Wow! Ed _is_ a great kisser!  
Faith- Roy definitely tastes smexy.  
Kaya + Faith-/ switch back/  
Roy- I feel loved /sighs happily/  
Ed- Why? I'm a better kisser than you are!  
Roy- Yeah but I taste smexier!  
Ed- Yeah well Faith kisses better than Kaya!  
Kaya- Ow…goes all emo in the corner  
Roy- Yeah… I'm not gonna say anything about that cause she's already emo

Kaya: you hoe  
Faith- I can't help it if I'm hot /shrugs/  
Ed- and Roy can't help that he likes women's perfume

Kaya: oh! You know what would be amusing, if Roy and ed kissed! It would be cute!

Faith- Yeah! That would be awesome!

Ed- No it wouldn't! Nooooooo!  
Roy- Yeah no.  
Faith- /gives Ed puppy dog eyes/ Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee?  
Ed- I dunno…  
Kaya: Roy if you don't kiss him im going to tell them your 'secret'

Roy- No! Anything but that!  
Faith- C'mon Ed! You know you want to!  
Ed- /sighs/ I don't think we're getting out of this one Roy.

Roy- I guess so…

Kaya: okay! And it cant be just a peck! You have to REALLY kiss eachother, like tongue and everything, and I might tell them you're secret anyway just cause I feel like it /evilness/

Roy- Oh good god.  
Ed- Let's just get this over with.  
Ed + Roy- /full out kissing scene/  
Faith- Woo hoo!  
kaya/ points at Roy/ Roy feels insecure if he doesn't have his blankie  
Faith- /laughs hysterically/  
Roy + Ed- /finish kissing/  
Roy- Whoa… Ed is a good kisser…  
Ed- Uh, thanks…

Faith- /between laughter/ That was hot you guys!

Kaya: you better not go gay mustang, or I might tell them another secret

Faith- Bisexual would be okay though makes for a fun party.

Ed- I prefer you. Roy sucks.

Kaya/ 'disciplines' ed/ that wasn't nice /tears/

Ed- I didn't mean to be mean Kaya I'm sorry. /looks slyly at Roy /I think I know how you can make it up to Roy for telling his secret though…

Faith- Uh oh…

Kaya: really? I think I know what you're talking about.. /looks at Roy for a second then jumps on him/

Ed- Actually I meant that you and Faith had to kiss now.

Kaya: oh… okay, sure

Faith + Kaya- /kiss eventually start making out/

Roy- Is it just me or did they agree to that way too fast?

Ed- /smiling happily /Who cares?

Roy- What if they go lesbo on us?

Ed- Then we hope that they are nice enough to let us watch

Roy- True, my friend, very true.

Kaya + faith/ fall on floor/  
kaya/ gets up /hee hee you're a good kisser too

Faith- Damn girl you too

Ed- Sooo hot…

Roy- No! Don't leave me! Especially not for Faith!  
Faith- What's wrong with me?  
Roy- You would actually keep her!

Ed- Then I would keep her too…Sweet

Kaya: no, I'm your smexy.. /hugs Roy/

Faith- It's okay Ed, You're still the best kisser and I've kissed Riza Hawkeye.

Roy- WHAT?

Kaya: ooh! Is she good?

Faith- She wasn't bad, way to timid though she just lets you do whatever

Ed- to Roy Why are they talking about this?

Kaya: I had to kiss Zelda one time…it was the only way to get Vaati out of trouble…. She's okay….

Roy- This is scaring me.

Faith- I kissed Winry on a dare once she was friggin awesome!

Kaya: OMFG! I had to kiss adriens sister one time! She was like wayyyy better than anyone I've ever kissed!

Roy + Ed- Ow…

Faith- I know I was so surprised with Winry you know but man the girls got some serious kissing skills!

Ed- It saddens me that she knows more about this than I do.

Kaya: oh! And I had to kiss this one random person one time… she just might have been better than Adrian's sister… and Roy…

Faith- I had to kiss this one girl at this military party. I had no idea who she was but dude she had the lips of an angel…

Roy- Okay! That's enough!

_To be continued…_


End file.
